Lawn mowing by the use of rotary mowers is widely known in this country. When a lawn plot is regularly mowed by such a device at fairly frequent intervals under relatively dry conditions, rotary mowers are quite satisfactory. However, when for one reason or another mowing has been delayed too long, the growing grass becomes rank and moist. Efficiency drops in a very material sense, often necessitating mowing a plot at least twice to produce a smooth appearance. Mowing damp or sodden lawns, even at frequent intervals, also is difficult with rotary mowers, largely because the vegetation tends to lie down and become matted. Under such conditions, even though rotary mowing is employed, the cutting is so uneven that when the lawn dries it can have an undesirable shaggy and scruffy appearance.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a fan device of simple construction, easily assembled with a rotary mower blade which improves and raises the efficiency of the mower to overcome the stated prior problems.
Another condition, the object of which here is to overcome, is inherent with rotary mowers and is particularly noticeable when cutting moist, sodden or lush grass. There is then an accumulation of masses of cuttings within the mower housing, tending to block the housing interior and to reduce if not terminate the outward discharge of cuttings from the housing. It has therefore been another object of this invention to provide a fan device which functions to cause scouring of the inner surfaces of the mower housing and thus defeat the usual and undesirable tendency of the housing to become jammed with cuttings and clippings.
Still another problem seems inherent with rotary mowers. This is particularly noticeable when rotary mowing of overgrown, weedy plots is attempted. It appears that when the vegetation stands higher than the mower housing and a mower is run through it, the vegetation bends over and is pinned horizontally at a level that is below the plane of the rotary cutting blade. Under such conditions little or no clean cutting is possible, except that several passes of the mower are made.
Thus, a further object of this invention has been the provision of a fan device capable of lifting and materially enhancing the mowing of rank, leggy vegetation.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.